Katniss and Peeta: The Wildfire
by NicoleFictionWriter
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's wedding. Pre-Epilogue. Rated T to be safe.


I stretched my arms outwards and sat up in my bed. The sun glared on the spread, creating a pattern of lines. I yawned slightly and heard three distinct knocks. "Yes?" I sat in bed still, and Effie stepped into the room.

"Are you ready for your wedding, dear?" she stood at the edge of my bed. That's right, it was Peeta and my's wedding. I layed back quickly, pulling the covers over my face. "Now, Katniss, it's not that bad, is it? It's just a wedding."

I never wanted to get married, ever. I always swore that I would never make anyone feel how I did. I never wanted anyone to feel the pain I went through. I've been in the Hunger Games twice. I've been swarmed by Tracker Jackers, I've been stabbed into my flesh, and I've seen my little sister die in a war that I was supposedly the cause and leader of. I didn't want anymore children to know. They've been through enough already, and they aren't even alive. But Peeta did know me. He knows what I've been through, he knows my true personality and worries, and he also knows that I love him dearly. I couldn't let him down like this...

I lost my train of thought.

Effie snapped her fingers in front of me, causing me to stutter a few words. "Huh?"

"O-okay." Effie trotted out of the room, and I sat up again. Peeta was at home, with Haymitch whom were probably getting ready for the wedding. Or drinking. Either one is possible. I sat at the side of my bed and gazed into a picture frame on top of the generic dresser. I stayed with Effie, who had decided to purchase a house in 12, since she saw us so often. I stayed in her guest room.

In the picture frame were two models together, shown in four panes. One was of them outside together. Another was the man holding the woman in his arms, with a wedding dress on. He wore a tuxedo. The other panes were of them and a dog, and the models baking together. Is this what my life would be like after Peeta and I got married? Would we have a boring, generic life together with no excitment? I sure didn't hope so. I wanted a different life. Maybe since Peeta and I were different than most couples we would live differently... I wasn't sure.

I stood up and walked over to the glass doors that led into an extensive closet filled with what looked like Effie's clothes. She never had enough space. There were bars where dresses were hung, wooden shelves of shoes, and long planks that held jewlery. A vanity sat on the other side of the room, with hundreds of makeup products. Half of them I couldn't even recognize. In a dim corner of the closet were plastic-covered dresses. One of them was labelled "Katniss." I took the hanger and read the note on the plastic. "Katniss- I designed this one myself. Hope you like it. -Cinna"

I ripped off the plastic, dropped my clothes and slipped the dress on. It was a figure-flattering white dress with hints of gray and blue. the bottom was very frilly and princess-like. The top was laced with feathers. On the back, there was feather wings, attached to my arms. I was a mockingjay.

Correction: I was _the _Mockingjay.

As I strapped the wings onto my arms, my skin started to change. The feather-like pattern continued onto my arms, making the Mockingjay a part of me. The feathers themselves disappeared, and my whole ars became the feathers. I was actually the Mockingjay. "Do you like it?" Effie stood at the doorway. I looked up at her, as she walked to me. "Cinna knew you would. He designed it just for you. He knew he wouldn't be able to see the day you wore it."

I stared into the mirror, and saw flashbacks in myself. Re-occuring memories of Cinna and everything that happened. I felt my eyes tearing up. Effie wrapped her arms around me, and looked into the mirror right by my side. She stood about five inches taller than me. But her heels were to blame for that.

I continued blinking until I didn't feel the need to cry anymore. Effie dropped heels in front of me that were laced with beads and feathers. I stepped in them, and saw myself transform from Katniss to someone else who was completely different. Octavia, Vienna, and Flavius walked in the room. They sat me down. "Honey, you look absolutely beautiful. Peeta will love this." Great. They had to talk about Peeta.

They poked and prodded at my face like usual. But when Octavia took her hand off of my eyes, I was not shocked or disgusted. I was amazed. I had long eyelashed with a feather decoration on the end of one eyelash, blending of the Mockingjay colors on my eyelids, and nothing else, other than my pale white skin. It was subtle, and beautiful. The last this they did was pin my hair up and add a white flower. I actually felt pretty for once.

I felt one tear begin to roll down my cheek, and onto my neck. It left a splotchy line in its path. Octavia turned to me. "Cinna would have wanted to see you... I know you miss him. But, he's out of pain now. I promise."

I reached my arms out, showing no emotions as she held me. Cinna would have wanted to see me... If he could've. Effie stepped forward after Octavia walked with Vienna into the next room. Flavius and Effie stood next to me. "Well, I guess it's time to leave." I shook my head. Effie was actually able to say something without chirping like a bird. I followed all four of my designers and friends, seeing nothing but gray flashbacks of what could have been. Cinna would have seen me in the games. He would have cheered for me. He would have been right by my side when I was taken away...

We sped off in a car down further into the Seam. "Where are we going, Effie?" I glanced around. Buildings were still being reconstructed. The only thing that was left was...

The stage.

The setup of the Reaping.

The stage was there, with the same bowl, the same ropes, and the same everything. I opened my mouth slightly in disbelief. "But..." Effie quickly shushed me. I had left all wedding plans to Effie and Cinna. I didn't expect them to give us a venue like this... but why? I stared at the fine detailings. The microphone that was bent slithly for Effie's height. The hair clip that fell out of Prim's hair during the Reaping of when she was carried away. Prim...

I turned around, clenching my heels in my hand, running back to the city centre in my dress. "I can't do this!" I yelled. Effie ran after me, got in front of me, and stopped me.

"Katniss," she said, "this was meant to show the first time you guys ever touched. The first spark of a flame that's engulfing your relationship! Listen. You are the one that created the spark. He was ready, but you weren't until that very moment. And you know it."

I shrugged, and Effie took me back to the stage. Except for when I got there, Peeta was standing there. His designers sat behind him. I walked up there slowly, surrounded by silence. This is how it was when I stood on that stage for the first time over two years ago. Thoughts and reactions ran through my head. I couldn't grasp the fact that this man who was standing in front of me would be my husband.

A Pastor stood behind us. He recited all of the verses, the commitments, and everything else. "You may kiss the bride," I stared into Peeta's deep blue eyes. I pressed my lips up against his, and the same spark appeared when I first shook his hand.

Except for this time, it wasn't just a spark.

It was a wildfire.


End file.
